Multiple component devices are widely used in the area of surgery. The interconnected parts often make use of dovetail connections. The parts sometimes have components which are inserted into the parts so as to keep the parts from separating, for example during surgery.
One example of such a component being used but made of plastic is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,659, which describes a flexible connecting shaft.
However, when dovetail connections are used, the tolerances between the mating parts generally should be quite close, especially if a guidewire is not used throughout the procedures. However, production of very close tolerances is costly. Additionally, if the tolerances are not close, the parts will easily dissociate. In an operating room, such dissociation will result in loss of sterile conditions if parts are dropped onto the floor.
An object of the present invention is a device which has parts that can be interlocked securely together and remain together until dissociation is desired.
Another object of the present invention is a surgical device having dovetail connections which can be economically produced and which do not dissociate undesirably, even when a guidewire is not used.
These and other objects are achieved by the apparatus and method of the invention as described below.